Quoi de mieux que la piscine quand il fait chaud ?
by Kiyuki80
Summary: On est en été et il fait chaud, autant en profiter pour aller à la piscine, il y a plein d'avantages ! N'est-ce pas Sanji ?


Titre : Quoi de mieux que la piscine quand il fait chaud ?

Résumé : On est en été et il fait chaud, autant en profiter pour aller à la piscine, il y a plein d'avantages ! N'est-ce pas Sanji ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda.

Rating : M

Cette histoire sera coupée en deux parties, c'est un défis : cela doit être du ZoSan, un U.A qui se passe à la piscine avec un lemon, et trois mots obligatoires : Cactus, fellation et javel. La phrase doit commençer par : . « Zoro regarda pour la enième fois sa montre ».

* * *

**Partie 1 :**

Zoro regarda pour la énième fois sa montre, impatient de plonger dans le grand bassin de la piscine municipale. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'il attendait là et il crevait de chaud ! Et les cinq autres abrutis ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se calmer... Il y avait :

Luffy qui gigotait et criait des phrases plus ou moins intelligentes : « Si l'amour te tourne le dos, touche lui le cul ! » (1) des phrases comme … « Il vaut mieux un coca-cola avec des glaçon qu'un caca collé au caleçon ! »(2) Voyait la futilitée de ce garçon …

Chopper qui chialait et essayait de décoller sa sucette collée dans son dos et un bonbon dans ses cheveux que le goinfre n'avait pas encore remarquer. (3)

Ussop qui déblatérait n'importe quoi ! « J'ai été moi seul, cinq fois champion tri-olympique en Natation en 2011 dans la nage synchronisé à l'Olympiade de Tokyo et de Marseille en France ! »

Un Franky qui chantait une chanson de Francky Vincent, déjà en slip de bain et dansant en claquant des mains … « Vas-y Francky, c'est bon ! Vas-y Francky c'est bon bon bon ! » Pas du tout en rythme avec la vraie chanson, mais à la mode Franky, notre Franky … vous suivez ?

Et le dernier, celui qui selon la tête de citron vert était le pire : Sanji. Que dire sur lui ? Qu'il bougeait son petit fessier en rythme avec la musique de Francky sans le savoir ? Ou qu'il effrayait les petites demoiselles ? Il criait des phrases à tout va à toutes filles passant dans un rayon de 10 mètres, enfin … presque toute les filles … Il évitait celle qui étaient accompagnés par des garçons et celle qui n'étaient pas à son goût …

Ah … ils passaient enfin au guichet ! Zoro décida de qui irait avec qui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller l'argent, ils en avaient besoin pour après, pour le goûter et ils pouvaient bien se serrer un peu.

Lui était avec Sanji -comme par hasard- Chopper avec Franky, et Luffy avec Ussop.

Quand ils sortirent, ils allèrent directement dans les douches, puis dehors, dans le grand bassin.

Le premier à toucher l'eau fut Sanji, il plongea avec la grâce d'un dauphin vers ces princesses qui n'attendaient que lui … -cette phrase est ironique bien sûr-

Zoro aida Chopper et Luffy à mettre leurs bouées avant qu'un drame n'arrive tout en regardant le cook d'un œil mauvais, tandis que Franky rayonnait en faisant l'étoile à six bras dans l'eau … non je blague, l'étoile à cinq bras. (4)

Ussop lui, attendit Luffy pour jouer au ballon et celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver en sautant dans l'eau avec la grâce d'une otarie myope.

« A moi le trésor ! » Cria t-il.

Ussop l'empêchant d'attraper le ballon, essaya de courir dans l'eau.

« A poil tout le monde, c'est SUPER ! » Hurla un chouté au cola tandis que notre gentil Chopper essayait de l'empêcher de se déshabiller devant tout ce beau monde qui les fixait.

Un seul restait a peu près calme, c'était Zoro qui venait de se glisser délicatement dans l'eau en soupirant.

« Oï tête de _cactus_ ! » Sanji venait de se rapprocher de lui. « Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? Amuse toi un peu, ou fait semblant au moins ! »

Continuant sur sa lancée, il ne remarqua pas que Zoro était de plus en plus agacé, sauf quand il fut coupé dans sa tirade. « Je m'amuserais un peu plus si tu ne courais pas après toutes les paires ! »

Le cook lui répondit perplexe. « De quoi tu parle Marimo ? »

L'algue lui répondit d'un ton froid. « De seins et de fesses ! »

Un ange passa et Sanji éclata de rire puis se rapprocha de lui et susurra à son oreille « Alors comme sa t'es jaloux ? Rejoins moi dans vingt minutes dans notre vestiaire et je te montrerai que je t'appartiens ... »

Se reculant de lui et lui accordant un regard aguicheur, Sanji se retourna et partit vers les autres, laissant un Zoro avec des images perverses et commençant à réagir … en bas.

Il reprit ses esprits quand il reçu le ballon de Luffy en pleine tête.

« Ahahaha ! Zoro, t'a volé mon trésor ! Tous sur Zoro ! »

Le pauvre se fit attaquer de toute part. « Ah ! Qui m'a ... » Il vit le sourire de Sanji et ferma sa bouche.

« Je te prend ton ballon comme punition Luffy ! » L'algue piqua le ballon et se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau, plaçant le ballon à un point stratégique.

Arrivé au vestiaire, il jeta le ballon dans le couloir, sachant qu'il serait suivit par Luffy sinon et rentra dans sa cabine.

Même pas une minute après, il entendit les cris d'hystérie de Luffy, puis un fredonnement. « Humhumhum, je me demande où est caché le Marimo » Le dit Marimo ouvrit la porte brusquement et attrapa l'intrus pour fermer derrière lui.

« Calme-toi Zoro, les vingts minutes ne sont pas passés » Dit Sanji d'un ton amusé.

« Rien à battre ! » Lui répondit son homme qui se colla à lui, le plaquant contre le mur et commençant à parsemer son coup de baiser, tout en baladant ses mains sur les points sensible de Sanji.

« H-hum … on est pas seul tu sais ... » Malgré cette phrase, il serra Zoro contre lui. Sentant son érection contre sa cuisse, il sourit et bougea doucement son genou, frottant les bourses de son amant qui grogna et mordilla le globe de son oreille, endroit très sensible de Sanji qui gémit en fermant les yeux.

* * *

(1) et (2) = Ces phrase ne sont pas de moi mais viennent d'un site : .fr . Dans la section humour ^^

(3) = Me demandaient pas comment il a fait pour se mettre sa dans le dos et dans les cheveux, et comment cela se fait Luffy ne l'ait pas remarquer ! xD

(4) = J'espère que vous aurez compris pour l'étoile à 6 bras ! xDDDD

Laisser moi des reviews pour savoir si sa vous plaît et si vous voulais la suite :)


End file.
